Hatred is a Virtue
by bffimagine
Summary: Sequel to Blood for Honor
1. Prologue

HATRED IS A VIRTUE  
Hello people of ! This is the sequel to Blood for Honor that I wrote for fun. Do not get the idea that hatred is literally a virtue.  
  
(Rei's POV) Kai died yesterday. Chief is crying his eyes out in the corner there and Tyson has been trying to hide his tears, but he's so red an idiot could tell he was crying. I was there when Kai died. He made sure I wouldn't get hurt. My heart feels heavier than before as I hold Dranzer. I took Dranzer after Kai died to keep it as a keepsake. Max glanced at Dranzer and then buried his face in his hands. Kai was the best leader any of us have ever had. So I'm going to take Boris out. (End of Rei's POV) 


	2. Funeral

(Rei's POV) Here Dranzer goes down with Kai. The funeral went okay, considering that everyone cried a lot. I feel salty drops of liquid trailing down my cheeks. Kai will be remembered. And avenged.  
The funeral service is taking so long, the vicar is just droning on. The guys asked me to say the eulogy. Now I have to go up. Kai looks like he's sleeping, even though his body feels as frigid as ice. I wish I could decline taking the stand for the eulogy. My words are slurred with tears right now. I'm gagging on salt water. I'll just read the eulogy off the cue card.  
"Kai was a great leader, companion, and friend.  
He got us through tough times and kept our hopes up. He told us to keep going and that we could do whatever we set our minds to,  
as long as we were in sync with our bit-beast.  
He looked out for us and protected us.  
He gave us advice and he told us right from wrong.  
He always said we could fight or not fight whenever we wanted.  
He would always respect our opinions.  
He wouldn't ever tell us what to do unless it was necessary.  
He remembered all of our weaknesses and helped us improve.  
He remembered all of our strengths to use at our advantage.  
But I think Kai was our strength.  
He was our strength and knowledge.  
He was our hopes, our dreams, and what kept us going.  
Good-bye Kai.  
Sleep well."  
I'm crying now harder than when I cried when Driger left me. At least Driger is alive. Now I have to say the finishing line to end the funeral.  
"Kai died to keep us alive and here today."  
(End of Rei's POV)  
Rei felt his tears flow like miniature rivers down his cheeks. He hated Boris now much more than ever. He hated him for killing Kai. He hated him for causing Kai so much pain. He hated him for raising Kai in that cursed Abbey. He hated him for sending the poison into Kai's blood. Most of all, he hated him for ever knowing of Kai's existence.  
(Max's POV) Rei looks so torn-up about Kai's death. He was crying himself to sleep last night. I don't know why Kai died. Rei just burst into the room carrying Kai and crying all the time. He wouldn't tell us what happened. Even if he did he probably wouldn't be able to choke any words out of his tears. I hope nothing serious happened. I hope he just got hit by a car. I hope this has nothing to do with Kai's past. Hold up! Who am I kidding? A car crash couldn't have made Kai bleed so badly. Something's wrong. Very wrong. And Rei knows exactly what happened. (End of Max's POV)  
(Tyson's POV) Rei knows something about Kai's death we don't know. What is it?! (End of Tyson's POV)  
(Kenny's POV) Hmm. Kai isn't the kind of person who can leave the house and die all of a sudden. Something is going on here. When Rei burst into the house with Kai limp in his arms, and tears streaming down his cheeks I knew he was keeping something from us. Something happened that night. Something terribly wrong. (End of Kenny's POV)  
The night Kai died, or was murdered, was the night of his fifteenth birthday. So the Blade Breakers were mournfully celebrating they're late leader's birthday with a small cake and blood-red candles. Blood was all they could think of after seeing Kai's body bloodied and poisoned. Blood dripped from Kai's stomach, and he was also bleeding internally from something. Kenny almost had a heart-attack after looking at Kai in such a horrid state. His body felt cold in Rei's hands. Very, very, cold. That night was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day. Kai bled the red of the hearts, and flushed the pink of the ribbons. His blood was drained from his wounds, leaving the skin as white as the lacy edging of the cards. But for Rei, that night was not a night of love. It was a night of severe hatred. Hatred for Boris alone. 


	3. Remembering Kai

Rei quietly slipped out of the house with his sleeping teammates inside. It was impossible to think with Tyson's snoring.  
He leaned onto the wall of the house and closed his weary eyes. Images flashed across his fevered mind, and he just stood there, remembering. He remembered the evil grin on Boris' lips as he stabbed Kai in his vulnerable stomach. He reminded himself of the horrible laugh that emitted from Boris' mouth after Kai died. And he remembered the look of Kai's pained face when he told him to leave. Rei's anger bubbled in his blood, just remembering the thought that raced through his head while he held Kai's head on his lap; 'Please don't die.'  
  
"Kai's death has affected us all Rei," Kenny's voice came from behind him.  
Rei swiveled around and looked Kenny straight in his face. Tears flowed freely from his amber eyes and Kenny just looked sympathetically at him.  
"Just tell me what happened the night Kai died Rei, and everything will be okay."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Tell me Rei."  
"No."  
"What are you hiding from us?"  
"None of your business."  
"Rei, I'll give you five seconds to tell me. Five, four."  
Rei remembered how Boris counted down from five. He gave Kai the choice of destroying Driger, or Rei would die. Kai chose neither. He saved Rei, got the antidote and spared Driger all in one motion.  
"two, one. Tell me now Rei."  
"No."  
Rei turned his back to Kenny and ran. He wanted to be alone. Far away from the Blade Breakers. Far, far, away.  
Right now, hatred was his virtue. 


	4. Vengence is Served

Hello people and adoring Fans! I was gonna leave you there a little longer but I really had to write.  
  
Rei ran as fast as his legs could take him. He was running toward the airport, just as he had when he followed Kai. The simple thought shot through Rei's heart like a dart of sorrow, swiftly passing through but the pain remained for a much longer time. Tears welled in his eyes, reflecting the dark amber they truly were. He felt terrible, leaving the other Blade Breakers, but he had to TAKE BORIS DOWN. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Rei managed to get to Russia, and get to the Abbey in three hours. His anger, hatred and adrenaline fueled the flames burning as embers in his eyes. His long black hair whipped out behind him, threatening anyone near that they would get severely whipped without an apology.  
As Rei stepped quietly into the Abbey, he noticed Kai's blood hadn't gotten cleaned off, as if the people of the Abbey wanted to remember Kai's gruesome end. The vision of Boris licking Kai's crimson blood off of that crude dagger sent chills of anger up Rei's spine. He was going to take Boris down, and make him suffer as he made Kai suffer.  
  
Rei quietly made his way through the Abbey and soon ran into a room. He stealthily closed the door behind him.  
"Ah. Rei, you're back so soon? You really missed me perhaps?" the sick grin curled unto Boris' lips once more. Rei wince in disgust, eyeing the dagger in Boris' belt. It was rusted with Kai's blood still on it. Boris stood up slowly. Rei prepared for a brutal battle, but Boris sluggishly walked over to him.  
"You miss Kai don't you?" he said, mocking sympathy.  
Rei gritted his teeth. 'How dare he speak Kai's name? He is the lowly slug that poisoned Kai and killed him. Why should he be able to mutter the name of a noble person?' Rei thought, his hands clenched into tight fists.  
Boris smirked and knocked his elbow into Rei's neck. The boy fell unconscious to the ground, not moving, entirely still.  
  
Rei awoke and felt Kai shaking his shoulders.  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked, worry brimming in his eyes.  
"You didn't die? It was just a dream?"  
Kai looked at Rei with a puzzled expression, and Rei couldn't help but hug him, whispering 'it was just a dream' over and over again.  
Boris shot through the door and Kai pulled away from Rei's welcoming embrace. He stood as a shield in front of Rei, arms out to hold him back.  
"What do you want?" Kai demanded.  
"Oh nothing," Boris replied sweetly, "just this."  
He thrust a crude dagger into Kai's stomach, causing Kai to double over in pain, falling to the ground with a soft 'thud'.  
Rei looked at Kai's lifeless body. "No," he whispered, "No, Kai can't be gone."  
He knew Kai was gone. "Kai!" he yelled. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*()*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
Rei lazily opened his eyes, his sight was fuzzy but everything came into vision slowly.  
"Ah, how you moaned Kai's name in your unconsciousness. You really do talk in your sleep," Boris laughed, drawing his dagger from his belt.  
'Oh no you don't,' Rei thought, grabbing the dagger from Boris' hand and pinning the purple-haired man to the floor.  
He raised the dagger above his head and relished the frightened look in Boris' bloodshot eyes.  
Rei paused. He thought for a brief moment about what Kai would've done in this situation. He wouldn't have been driven by hatred and rage. Slowly, Rei lowered the cruel weapon. Part of him screamed; 'you idiot! You can take your revenge for Kai!' but another part whispered; 'Kai wouldn't have wanted you to become a murderer. You did the right thing.'  
Rei snapped the dagger into small metal shards and turned to Boris and warned, "Kai has shown mercy unto you through me." And swiveled, walking into the shadows, knowing that Kai was watching him, a smile on his leader's face.  
  
Yeah, a little sappy but okay I guess. Man I suck at writing. 


End file.
